


i said i loved you to death

by limezest



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst, Closure But Not Really a Happy Ending, M/M, Major It Chapter Two Spoilers, Very Brief Stan Uris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22190194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limezest/pseuds/limezest
Summary: Inspired by this quote from Inception: "You're waiting for a train. A train that will take you far away. You know where you hope the train will take you, but you can't know for sure. Yet it doesn't matter. Now, tell me why?" "Because we'll be together!"
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	i said i loved you to death

**Author's Note:**

> title from i felt younger when we met by waterparks

His chest is flaring with pain as it's being crushed _and he can’t breathe and oh my god this is really..._

Eddie shoots up and Richie’s jacket slips off of him. The cloud of fear and grief that had been suffocating him begins to clear as he hazily comes to. Then there’s a hand on his shoulder and he whips around frantically, only to meet the face of a very concerned Richie.

“Eds, you okay?” Richie’s eyebrows are furrowed and Eddie doesn’t even remember to pretend to be mad about the nickname as he takes in a shuddering breath.

“I’m fine, I think. I just had a nightmare…” He trails off, unsettled by the fact that the word nightmare doesn’t seem to quite fit, except he doesn’t quite get the chance to work out why before a loudspeaker garbles out a final call for boarding on the west track. 

Richie’s hand slips off his shoulder as he stands up, but before he can fully pull away Eddie grabs his hand. Richie squeezes his and smiles at him, then grabs his jacket and the two begin to weave through the crowd. 

The ground starts to rumble as the train approaches and they begin to sprint with a pressing urgency. Eddie spares a glance at a statue that they pass and something about the way the black rocks form the spires makes him stumble, but Richie is right there to steady him. Eddie tosses him a grateful smile and then resumes their race towards the west track.

 _The sun always sets in the west_. Eddie’s not sure why the thought crosses his mind, but he’s too out of breath to spare any air to voicing it. His hand twitches for his inhaler, but before he can even reach into his pocket he knows it's not going to be there. He’s not sure how, but he just knows and strangely the absence of it doesn’t even seem to stir him as much as it should. 

They reach the boarding area just as the train pulls into the station. Richie laughs in delight and pulls Eddie along. They slip through the doors and as Richie begins to climb the stairs to the upper compartments, Eddie catches a glimpse of a man with curly hair who’s sitting in the lower section. His face is familiar, and Eddie _swears_ he knows him from somewhere but he can’t conjure up the name and then Richie is pulling him up the stairs, breaking the moment. 

Eddie scans the nearly empty compartment before deciding on a set of seats. He points to them and Richie nods. They clamber through the aisles and Eddie collapses into the window seat while Richie slumps into the one bordering the aisle. 

“Made it!” Richie exclaims in triumph as he holds his hand up for a fist bump. Eddie laughs at how juvenile the gesture is, but taps his hand to Richie’s regardless. He turns to face the window and watches the station slide away as the train begins to move. He could swear that the lights lining the side of the tunnel seem to spin in a triangle for just a second, before they fade away as the train rolls into the outside.

Something in Eddie’s gut twitches at the sight and he turns back to Richie.

“Hey, I’m gonna nap. Could you wake me up when were close?” Richie flashes him a thumbs up and Eddie leans his head onto his shoulder. He closes his eyes and lets the soft sounds from the train and Richie’s warmth lull him to sleep.

When he wakes up he turns to Richie and asks “are we close yet?” Richie shakes his head and then something stirs in Eddie.

“Rich, do you remember the name of our stop?” Eddie can hear the edge of fear creeping into his voice, and Richie must notice it too because he shifts to fully face Eddie and hesitates before responding. Eddie watches a look of confusion pass over his face as he tries to think.

“I, uh,” Richie mutters, “I don’t think I do?” He looks Eddie dead in the eye, alarm in his voice, “Eddie, why can’t I remember?”

“I don’t know, but I’m can’t remember either. I’ve felt off since I woke up in the station-”

“Like a weird sense of dread?” Richie cuts him off and Eddie confirms it with a nod. “Eds, do you remember how we got there?” Richie is looking to him with desperation etched across his face, and Eddie can tell he knows _something_ and he’s looking to Eddie to decide if he should push it down or drag it up from the depths.

“I’m not sure, I don’t remember anything from before I woke up.” Eddie closes his eyes and _thinks_ , grasping at the hints that have been eluding them this whole time. “I think we were in Derry?” The words hit Richie like a punch and he lets out a hiss. 

“Eddie, _holy shit_ , the fucking crackhead house.” That’s all it takes for everything to come rushing back to Eddie.

The Neibolt house, the ritual, the tokens, and Richie in the deadlights. Chucking the spear with all his might, the adrenaline rush, and then the claw ripping through him. Richie sobbing and pressing the jacket that was now in his lap into the gaping hole in Eddie’s chest as he tried to stem the blood from gushing out. The clown dying and the ceiling raining down around them. The Losers getting seperated and forced to each find their own way out. Hopelessly lying there while Richie clung to him as he bled, promising he wouldn’t leave him alone in a place like this. A rock tumbling down and crushing them both, and then waking up in the station.

They’re both crying now, scrambling to cling to each other. Richie has Eddie in a vice grip as he gasps and tries to speak.

“So this is really it.” Tears stream down Richie’s cheeks as he pulls back to look at Eddie. “I guess there’s worse people to be dead with.” Despite it all, Eddie, lets out a wet chuckle.

“Where do you think we’re going?” 

Richie has a soft smile as he responds, “somewhere nice, I hope. I think we deserve it after all this.”

Content with the answer, Eddie curls even further into Richie and begins to compose himself, feeling the train slow to a stop. He shakily gets to his feet, grabbing Richie’s hand once again. They stumble down the stairs, and stop just before the doors.

Eddie looks out into the open, and he thinks that he sees the man from before, wearing a blissful expression as he raises his hand for a bird to land on. It’s warm and it’s sunny and Eddie supposes it’s not the worst place to end up. He turns to Richie, eyes still shiny from his tears, and nods towards the outside.

“Together?” 

“Nobody I’d rather with than you, Eds.”

So they step out and feel the light on their skin, and the book closes on the darkness and evils they left buried under the rocks. They move away from the train, together as it was always meant to be.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! kudos and comments are appreciated!!  
> find me on [tumblr!!](https://toziershawaiianshirts.tumblr.com/)


End file.
